Dungeon Treasures
The first quest in Dungeoneering that gives you a great reward! Journey into the Daemonheim Master Dungeon. |kills = * At least two Remerades (level 55) * Daemonheim Guardian (level 420) * Remon (level 90) }} Walkthrough Speak with Remon next to the Rewards Trader and he will ask you to help him find a missing artifact that can be used to transform the power of weapons into potions. He will ask you to enter a dungeon for him. Accept, and he will teleport you into the Daemonheim Master Dungeon. Note that you can take items from the surface into the dungeon, but if you die, you will lose all items you carry items. You will see a hurt archeologist near the first door. Speak to him and he will ask you to be careful of what lies ahead and gives you a pickaxe. Go through the first door and you will be attacked by two Remerades (level 55). Defeat them and collect the drops from them. Though it is not guaranteed, they should drop an ancient vial and some reme dust: if not, one of the Remerades in the dungeon will drop them eventually. You will see a farming patch and next to it is a dungeoneering rewards chest. Open it and you will receive a Daemonheim seed and 20k coins, which then go into your money pouch for you to keep as a mini-reward. Plant the seed into the patch: since the seed will take approximately three minutes for it to grow, feel free to continue the dungeon until the herb has fully grown. Once the herb has fully grown, harvest the patch and clean the Daemonheim herb. You will now need an ancient ganodermic extract. Continue through the doors, defeating the Remerades you encounter. It is not recommended to pick the items they drop as they are not needed, with the exception of food, as the food in the dungeon is limited. It is recommended to save the food for the boss fight. At the end of the dungeon, you will encounter a Daemonheim Guardian, though his boss fight will be preceded by a cutscene. It is recommended that you bring food for the fight, as well as other supplies by teleporting out from the dungeon beforehand. Once you enter the room, the boss fight will commence: using Protect from Melee is recommended to reduce the damage of the boss's special attacks. Using special attacks are also recommended, as the boss's stats are lowered, regardless of what kind of special attack is used, as long as it deals damage. Once you have defeated the Daemonheim Guardian, take the ganodermic extract it was guarding. Once you have all the potion ingredients, you will be teleported out by Remon, who will pour the ancient ganodermic extract into the ancient vial, and mix the Daemonheim herb and reme dust in it to create a Ganodermic potion. After this, a cutscene starts, where Remon will use the Ganodermic potion to try and kill Thok: during the cutscene, it is shown that he is completely resistant to magic. You will now need to fight Remon with either a ranged or a melee weapon: however, he is only level 90, so he should not be able to hit hard. Once he is defeated, talk to Thok, who will reward you for helping him out. Rewards * 2 Quest points * * Access to Dungeoneering Treasures * 1 experience lamp that contains 20,000 exp in any combat skill of you're choice * Upgraded Ring of Kinship * New rewards in the Dungeoneering Shop * Access to wield and wear Daemon Sets inside Dungeoneering (with 80 Defence and 80 Attack) * Access to make Ganodermic potions (with 99 Herblore) * 2 spins on the Squeal of Fortune. Dungeoneering Treasures At the end of dungeoneering dungeons, there may be a rewards chest at the end, press it and you will receive a good reward: Rewards: (Random) Small Dungeons * 10k - 1,000k coins * Dragon weapons, Dragon dagger - Dragon longsword * 3x any herb * 1x any gem * Random Rune piece Medium Dungeons: * 20k - 3,000k coins * Dragon weapons, Dragon battleaxe - Dragon 2h sword * 8x any noted herb * 4x any gem * Random piece of Treasure Trails rune equipment * Draconic visage (very rare) Large Dungeons: * 50k - 5,000k coins * Dragon weapons, Dragon battleaxe - Dragon claws * 15x any noted herb * 8x any gem * Random piece of dragon equipment * 2x Draconic visage (very rare) * Saradomin sword (very rare) * Random piece of Barrows equipment (very rare) Very Large Dungeons: * 100k - 10m coins (the most likely reward) * Random piece of Barrows equipment * Dragon claws (very rare) * Green h'ween mask (very rare) * Glaiven boots (very rare) Category:Dungeoneering Category:Herblore